Most semiautomatic submachine guns operate by pressing the trigger, which entails a large number of mechanical parts and gauged springs, and various types of safety devices or levers in order to operate the firearm semiautomatically.
In all cases the ammunition feed is done manually through a prebuilt magazine which is adapted to each type of firearm. Once the firearm is shot, the shells are first extracted by a mechanism which is adapted above the carriage or slipper of the firearm and then expelled by means of a plate when the carriage retracts.
It is understood that in case the firearm need be fired, it will have to be unprotected by the safety device or in the position desired for use. And sometimes when the owner accidentally drops the firearm it goes off due to the sensitive mechanism which it possesses. Since this activity is very risky, the safety device must be on.
This can be a very dangerous task for the owner because while he is searching for the device with his fingers, he is being distracted from the objective. Likewise, the task can be unsafe due to lost time that it entails.
To outweigh these inconveniences a semiautomatic submachine gun with a permanent safety device has been designed. Said device is disactivated when pressed by the long extensor of the hand, in order to consequently pull the trigger.
This safety device features a spring whose purpose is to bring back the safety device to its original position and it will only be disactivated when the firearm is used again. This task is simpler, easier and quicker in comparison with other types of safety devices found on conventional submachine guns. These have a positional safety device that can be moved with the thumb or any other finger.
On the other hand, the simplified mechanism is adapted to a closed-bolt. In other words, one where the carriage or slipper is located towards the front and ready for firing, which differs from the open-bolt type in which the carriage or slipper is located towards the back.
This observation is quite relevant as far as the precision of the firearm is concerned, because in different submachine guns the slipper moves forward and this causes a movement throughout the firearm, which in turn diminishes its precision. Whereas in this particular case the mechanism has been simplified. Since it features a closed-bolt and it has been designed to notably diminish the movement of the carriage or slipper, shooting at a target is done in a steady manner.